


Very Funny

by soare



Series: Y'know, he likes you. [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, felix supposedly on bed rest, pan's shadow is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soare/pseuds/soare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan's shadow is more annoying than scary and deadly actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Funny

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed.

Not surprisingly, nothing changed since then and life continued on.

The wound on his shoulder did put Felix out of commission for a bit. Pan had him stay around camp more and assigned tasks to another lost boy (or even yet, carried out the work himself). Although Felix tried to argue that it was only his shoulder and arm that was hurt, that it wasn’t as though he couldn’t walk around and do his work as per usual.

Even so, Pan’s word is the law and so Felix stayed put wherever Pan could keep an eye on him.

And by ‘keep an eye on him’, more like it was _Pan’s shadow_ that kept him company. Not that Felix minded in the least bit. He just accepted the silent companion and never questioned Pan’s strange way of ‘watching over him’.

It was almost ironic, however, how playful Pan’s shadow could be when nearly everyone, including some of the lost boys, feared the entity. It would often ruffle up his hood, or fly around him as if trying to get his attention, and at one point Pan’s shadow took his mace and dagger to prevent him from leaving camp in such a defenseless state.

When his weapons were taken for the third time in the same day, one of the veteran lost boys couldn’t help but laugh.

"Y’know, it’s like watching a boy pull on the pigtails of his crush to get her to notice him."

Felix merely rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Curly, _very funny_.”


End file.
